Light and The Darkness
by Matthias Horst
Summary: If this story gets enough support I may upload more, for now this is just an experimental idea. Hate on it all you want!


RWBY X Death Note Fanlike

Upon stepping off the airship and finally arriving at Beacon Academy, Light Yagami brushed his brown hair aside and breathed in to a new life, he had been waiting a long time to get into such a prestigious academy for people and Faunus alike to fight against what was considered the Darkness and the greatest threat to Remnant of all time. The Creatures of Grimm, vile monsters to which Light hated the most out of everything on this green world. He had only made it at least five steps before he heard a vile vomiting noise coming from behind, snickering and smiling at some poor air-sick dude's infortune luck, he turned around to see some blonde kid hurling up into a nearby garbage bin. He laughed a bit and continued on and made sure he was not being followed from behind. Light wasn't a very social kid but was a nice guy, by his own personal standards. Looking around to scope out and get used to the place better gave him a note or two about how his life would be here at Beacon. Just then he heard a loud noise akin to that of an explosion, looking again to see what happened he saw a little red girl covered up in ashes, she couldn't be 17 like he or any other or the students are...

When he approached closer he could see a white girl, not just a Caucasian. But a really white girl, her skin had almost no blush to it, pale, as if she was a Vampire. Of course! Who could it be but Weiss Schnee, her blank skin and light blue clothing like that of the CEO of the biggest Dust company to roam this world. She was... yelling at the little red girl, and she seemed to be cowering in her presence. Light wouldn't have it, he began stepping towards the two to end the feud.

"Hey! Stop that." Light called to the Schnee.

"Ah, please don't yell at me anymore." The red girl squeaked.

Light was now halfway to the two when the Schnee girl strode over to him and tilted her head. "I do not think you know who you are talking to. But I-" Weiss ratted on, only to be interrupted by Light. "Listen here, Schnee. I don't think your public image is exactly at a good stake around here, yelling at a girl younger than you for no reason other than her accidently messing with your one out of a thousand Dust containers isn't what I would call appropriate for the heiress of the Dust company."

Knowing he was right, Weiss raised an eyebrow and scoffed before stylishly turning around her braid, which hit Light's face and walking off. "Disrespectful," Light heard her mutter, he grunted. _'Good riddance, for now.'_ Light thought to himself. He dropped his bag when he felt himself getting hugged from behind by the red girl. Who had a persistent grip.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" The girl repeated, Light tried to gently wiggle her off but she held like glue. "Please get off me." He pleaded politely. She then realized what she was doing. and simultaneously drawing attention from passerby's, before she set herself down to the ground. Light dusted off his outfit before he fastened back his hair. "Heh sorry about that." The girl said.

"Nothing too it." Light replied as he picked his bag back up, with a smile he fixated his gaze on her. She indeed looked a lot younger than him, younger than even the current female freshmen of Beacon. She raised her hand for a more calm friendly manner. "My name's Ruby Rose. I'm fifteen, well I'll be sixteen soon but that doesn't matter right now." She smirked. Light took her hand and shook it also introducing himself. "Light, Light Yagami. 17 years old."

Light smelt a certain scent coming from Ruby, it smelt of... roses? Well, it is obvious it's from her, but Light was dumbfounded to how a girl could naturally acquire the scent of a flower, but either way, she was a good air-freshener. Suddenly, Ruby blocked Yagami's path. With an excited look in her eyes.

"Can I see your weapon?" She asked. Taking out a gigantic scythe, implanting it into the ground just a few inches away from Light. "Whoa..." He gasped, astounded. "It's a high-impact sniper rifle, with a scythe mode." Light nodded, indeed impressed with a little girl's knowledge of engineering. Though, when Light turned a certain knob on his watch, causing it to disassemble, forming armour plating, encasing his hand in thin metal, with a small compartment to store Dust. Ruby was equally impressed. "A Watch-Glove? That's amazing and easily hideable." Light sighed for Ruby's use of an unofficial word, but couldn't help but contain his laughter for her childish behaviour.

"You're a real child aren't you?" Asked a sarcastic Light. Ruby's face was priceless as she delivered a weak kick to his shin. "I'm not a child I'm a mature woman!" She pouted. Light shoved his idle hand into his pocket as he and Ruby made their way to the entrance to the academy. Ruby continuously yapping that she was a mature woman, including how she drinks milk and even that one time when she drank root beer.

At the assembly, Ruby was called over by her sister. She gave Light a goodbye and walked over to her, whom was for some reason blonde when she had black and red hair. "Bye." Light responded, 'Okay, now what?' Light thought. Before seeing an empty seat next to a boy, he shrugged and took a seat next to a boy his age wearing all black; Black hair, black shirt, black pants, black cape and a black shredded collar. "Hello." Light greeted. The boy looked at Light, his eyes unlike Ruby's were red, with black irises. Light was intimidated at first and questioned sitting next to him, but was relieved when the boy motioned that he could seat next to him.

"I'm Ryuk Shi'gami." The red-eyed boy said, with a gruff puberty-riddled voice.

"I'm Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you." Yagami responded.


End file.
